A merced del Mar
by BananaPye
Summary: "Porque ambos sabían que ya llegaría el día en el cual a los dos se les tendría permitido amar. Sólo tenían que bailar a merced del mar".(Haruka/Satoshi - Vocabulario). [ C.1: Aquel día]


• **Título; **A merced del Mar.  
• **Estado; **En progreso.  
•** Disclaimer; **Pokémon©  
• **Pareja(s); **AdvanceShip.  
• **Por; **BananaPye.**  
**

**- Advertencia -  
**Vocabulario.

* * *

**• A merced del Mar ****•**  
_- Capítulo uno -_

Aquel había sido un día lluvioso.

Había estado nublado, sofocante, asfixiante; el ambiente, tenso, silencioso y casi antipático, como triste y amargado. Los sollozos desolados de la gente se escucharon hacer eco por las solitarias calles de Ciudad Toka, acompañando la amarga sinfonía que creaba el llorar del cielo, típico escenario nauseabundo en un funeral. Patético. Los familiares y amistades de aquella colorida y alegre familia no podían creerlo aún del todo; aún cuando habían visto los rostros pálidos, descoloridos, casi azules y putrefactos, sin vida, prácticamente, de tres de los cuatro integrantes. Rostros destrozados, cuerpos masacrados, gestos espantosos, como torturados; sin brillo, sin luz.

El padre. Norman Badge. Alto, atractivo, generoso y poderoso, cualquiera vería esto último como la causa de su muerte, o por lo menos la más razonable. Era dueño de una infinita fortuna, que le había sido heredada a muy temprana edad; la cual había ido trascendiendo desde hacía varias generaciones. Había muerto siendo muy joven, aún sin alcanzar las cuatro décadas desde su nacimiento, ni siquiera rozarles Una trágica pérdida, muy amada y sobre todo respetada. No por sus posesiones si no, por lo que era por dentro. Alguien de fiar, y en quien confiar.

La madre. Caroline de Badge. La hermosa esposa del hombre. Habían estado juntos desde los diez años, quizá un poco antes; y hasta en la muerte siguieron tomándose de las manos. Al igual que él, era una belleza andante, muy popular en el sexo masculino aún cuando rozaba los treintaicinco años de edad, la madurez plena de la mujer. Muy amada por todos sus familiares y amigos, pero sobre todo por su esposo y sus dos bellos hijos, también, demasiado amorosa y un poco melosa con sus progenitores. Pero en sí, la mejor de las madres.

El hermano. Ruby Badge. El mayor de los hermanos, el único que no vivió lo suficiente como para saborear el tener dos cifras en su edad. Murió siendo muy joven, pequeño y feliz; por que a pesar de que no veía mucho a sus padres, tenía a la mejor de las hermanas, y a la mejor de la servidumbre. El pequeño, azabache y poseedor de dos hermosos rubíes, había sido el único de los hermanos que la muerte alcanzó. El hermano que escondió a su amada hermana en aquel viejo armario para que no sufriera como ellos tres. Demasiado egoísta, demasiado protector.

Aquellos había sido los afectados después del trágico acontecimiento hacía unos días. Pero quién iba a adivinar que al contratar nueva guardia de noche, los susodichos serían los cuales traicionaran la confianza de la Familia Badge. Los cuatro familiares, inconscientes ante ésto, celebrara el cumpleaños número cinco de la menor de los integrantes. Pero la fiesta se vio interrumpida ante la aparición de un extraño; los torturó, los golpeó, los amenazó con matarlos, cosa que realizó poco después, hasta haber conseguido su botín. Dinero. Qué más. Lo que todo pirata desea, no más ni menos, ni siquiera una noche de pasión con la mayor belleza de la Ciudad.

No quería involucrados, no quería víctimas, no quería familiares que en un futuro los pudiera vengar. Pero en sus documentos e investigaciones nunca fue mencionada una segunda hija. Ruby, siendo muy inteligente a pesar de sus siete años, tomó eso como una ventaja. Tomó a su hermana de un brazo, la condujo en silencio a su escondite, y, diciéndole que procurara no hablar, no gritar, ni llorar, ni gemir de dolor, ni siquiera intentar ver por las tablas del armario; la abrazó como nunca, le besó la frente, le dijo que la amaba y que era la mejor hermana que le hubiera haber podido tocar; y por último, le deseó un feliz cumpleaños y que deseaba verla cumplir muchos más.

Algunos de los familiares hablaban incoherencias que ahora no importaban en lo absoluto, aquello era un funeral.

Quién se quedaba con la fortuna. Era obvio, la menor y única sobreviviente de los Badge. Quién se quedaría con la custodia de la niña. Simple, el tío lejano de la familia, hermano de Norman; Plubio. Cómo lo haría éste, se preguntaban. Y hacían bien al hacerlo. El pobre hombre había sufrido igual o peor que los recién acecinados. Plubio se había casado dos años después que Norman con una hermosa joven de su misma edad, había tenido dos hijos, pero murieron en el vientre materno, uno más, pero falleció después de unos cuantos meses fuera de éste; pasando ésto, un doctor de la zona les había comunicado que era mejor adoptar que procrear niños naturalmente. Cuando decidieron hacerlo, su esposa enfermó, dejándolo solo unos años después.

El pobre hombre había atraído a la muerte desde muy pequeño, o eso era lo que le decían. Sus padres habían sido las primeras víctimas de muchas otras, agregaban. Cosa que lo afecta tanto como hijo como amigo, como esposo y sobre todo como humano. Por ello, había decidido apartarse de las personas lo mejor posible, sobre todo de amigos y familiares; por ello, lo creían incapaz de cuidar a la chiquilla; no sólo porque el hombre temía con marcarla a muerte después de ver a sus padres y hermano ser acecinados si no, porque odiaba a los niños. Y no era de extrañar después de perder a tres de ellos, pero más importante, los suyos.

Lo que más preocupaba a la gente era que el pobre Plubio había gastado toda su fortuna en emborracharse, salir con mujeres, apostar y viajar por el mundo; más tarde, se involucró en el peor de los negocios para hacer dinero fácil; ser pirata, y peor aún, la mano derecha de uno de los peores. Este lo había tomado solamente por su árbol genealógico, pero más tarde vio que Plubio en verdad tenía_ madera_ de Pirata, sobre todo por todo el rencor y odio que poseía dentro de él. No estaban diciendo que ésto fuese malo, el hombre jamás había matado a sangre fría a alguien "inocente", sólo dirigía la nave y decía cuáles eran las mejores tripulaciones, los mejores tesoros y botines para ser precisos. Lo que querían decir era que, si la pequeña Badge crecía a su lado, sería la peor de las torturas, al menos cuando se enterara de quién había matado a sus únicos familiares.

Los piratas.

Sabían que Plubio la educaría con firmeza y amor -_ aunque este fuese falso y actuado_ -, y la mantendría alejada de la piratería. Pero aquel simple detalle tenía a los familiares intranquilos.

Después de unas semanas la niña había salido por fin del hospital después del trauma psicológico que marcó en ella las escenas de la muerte de sus padres y hermano. Cuando ésto pasó, Plubio fue por ella en persona. Le entregaron a la niña, sin no antes confirmar su identidad; con papeles y hasta con un familiar. Finalizando, el peli-azul tomó a la chiquilla y, subiéndose a un joven caballo, se largó. Pero por su puesto, con la suficiente plata como para mantener a la castaña, la cual al parecer tenía una amnesia momentaria a causa de su dolor y frustración, e incluso a él, quien veía lo anterior como una ventaja. Si la niña esa no sabía nada conforme a la presencia de sus padres, mejor; no tenía que dar explicaciones o cargar con otro corazón dolido hasta que ésta pudiera andar sola por la vida.

Las primeras semanas habían vivido cómodamente en una casa muy pequeña pero agradable, cerca de una playa. Ésto era para que la castaña pudiera acostumbrarse a vivir con él, y cuando Plubio notó que al fin lo aceptaba, siguieron su camino. Se introdujeron al bosque; en las noches el mayor le contaba historias, de piratas por su puesto, y a ella parecían gustarle. En las tardes solían platicar de cualquier tontería; si algo había heredado Plubio de su madre era la imaginación, al igual que la niña; recordaba que Norman le decía lo mucho que se parecía a su abuela. Por lo cual, ambos sabían como pasar buenos momentos.

Llegaron a una ciudad muy grande, casi tanto como Ciudad Toka. Pero aún cuando la niña le decía que quería parar a ver ciertas cosas que le llamaban la atención, Plubio había conducido el caballo directamente al puerto de la Ciudad. De allí, la vida de May Badge pasó de una pacífica y lujosa vida de típica niña con dinero, a una llena de peligros y robos.

* * *

Aquel día había estado soleado y agradable.

Los pájaros se oían cantar, y a los perros ladrar. Pueblo Masara podía ser simple y sin nada interesante en especial, pero era uno de los más bellos Pueblos de la región. A las personas las veías ir y venir, comprando en el mercado o paseando por las calles, a los niños reír y a los jóvenes conseguir novia para hacer incluso el ridículo por complacerla. Red sonrió ante ello. Cualquiera podría decir que de felicidad, el chico era muy respetado en el Pueblo aún cuando sólo tenía quince años de edad.

Él era el hermano mayor de los Ketchum. Él era el que sonreía primero de amargura que de felicidad, pero lo sabía actuar muy bien. Red y su pequeño hermano Ash habían perdido a sus padres después de un accidente que nadie pudo evitar. No hubo culpables, pero si demasiados afectados. Prácticamente todo el pueblo lloró en el funeral de los Ketchum, pero nadie se ocupó en hacerse responsable de los niños. A penitencia del mayor, claro. No quería que nadie los poseyera como una carga inútil, porque ni él ni Ash lo eran.

Ash era el menor de los dos con tan solo diez años de edad. Era azabache, como su hermano y padre, un poco alto para su edad pero con un semblante en la cara de pura inocencia. A diferencia de Red, él había pasado una infancia feliz sin preocupaciones por ser el menor. Había vivido segado a la realidad, pues tan solo hacia dos años se enteró que Red se había involucrado con piratas para conseguir el dinero suficiente para mantener a los dos, pero sobre todo a él para que viviera una vida pacífica y feliz, algo que Red no pudo tener.

Y eso era la causa de sus sonrisas amargas y tristes.

Siempre dijo que el trabajo con el cual mantendría a su hermano sería justo y respetable, pero en la falta de plata se vio envuelto en la peor de las apuestas. Al principio le pagaban unos cuantos doblones, pero el dinero fue aumentando cuando su cuerpo se vio en el cambio de la adolescencia y había comenzado a llamar la atención del sexo femenino - _incluso masculino _- y lo entregaba a cambio de plata; pero también habían mejorados sus pasos con la espada y su defensa personal. En ese tiempo parecían ser las personas más _ricas _del pueblo, incluso de la ciudad vecina.

Pero ahora debía una inmensa cantidad de dinero, por lo cual le confesó a Ash cual era su posición en el mundo y que ahora necesitaba su ayuda para conseguir la plata, o si no sus vidas se verían amenazadas. El pequeño no tenía la culpa, sí, pero no veía otra opción. Lo mejor del asunto fue que Ash, siendo gran admirador de la piratería, aceptó inmediatamente. Incluso ya había empacado ropa y comida necesaria para irse a la ciudad en donde estaba el barco que los transportaría para aquel día. Por ello, Red se vía más que preocupado vagando solo por las calles intentando encontrar una forma de cómo escapar de lo que era su propia vida.

Los Ketchum partieron aquel día en un par de caballos que le había regalado Green, el capitán de su nave y el hombre del cual estaba atado de manos y pies, con la cabeza agachada sin ninguna posibilidad de volver a ser libre. No tardaron mucho en introducirse en la ciudad vecina e ir directo al puerto donde varios compañeros de Red ya les tenían preparados las cosas para partir. Como era de esperar, Ash, siendo el nuevo novato, fue molestado tanto física como verbalmente; pero nada grave, o por lo menos no lo suficiente para quitarle el entusiasmo al chico de involucrarse en la vida marina.

Pero nada fue como el esperó. Fue mejor.

Quizá el inicio fue perturbador y un poco injusto, tanto como triste y amargo. Las primeras noches en aquella nave fueron normales, habían zarpado y hasta ese momento no habían asaltado ninguna nave con algún apetitoso botín. Pero cuando al fin se vieron rozando a uno de los mejores navíos de la reina, no dudaron en atacar. Green ordenó una emboscada silenciosa y cautelosa, era de noche y los _ricachones_ quizá estarían durmiendo. Todos bajaron, excepto el capitán y Ash. Uno por seguridad, el otro por ser primerizo y un poco torpe en cuanto a ser "silencioso y cauteloso".

Ante aquella oportunidad Green condujo al moreno a su habitación, con el pretexto de darle adecuadamente la bienvenida al navío. Pasaron una buena noche, platicaron y se rieron en abundantes ocasiones, pero Ash no podía evitar verse nervioso. El castaño tenía la ropa cubierta de parches a causa de las rasgaduras de una espada, y unas tremendas cicatrices en el rostro. Ante ello, Green había tomado la iniciativa en el asunto. Aquella noche el Ash que una vez conoció Red desapareció, y le dio vida a otro en particular. Sombrío y con hambre de carne y sed de sangre, ganas de venganza ante el robo de su virginidad.

Pasaron los años y el moreno, ya siendo hábil y fuerte y con cierta cantidad de hombres acecinados a sangre fría con su propio puño, convocó a todos los piratas que odiaban igual o más que él a su capitán en un bar no muy popular para no levantar sospechas. Comunicó que tenía un plan que elaboraría con o sin su ayuda, que quizá moriría en el intento pero lo haría sabiendo que intentó matar al moreno. Ninguno se opuso, por suerte. Y no solo murió Green aquella noche, si no también todo hombre que le seguía la corriente en cuanto a superioridad y más.

Cuando la noticia fue revelada muchos piratas fueron en busca del hombre que se había atrevido a alzar la mano a Green Okido, para unirse a su nave. Después de unos meses Ash, ya teniendo quince años de edad, era oficialmente el capitán de la embarcación "The Ocean's Pearl". Y Red no se quedaba atrás, con la pérdida de su amado Ash no tenía más motivos por los cuales seguir viviendo en el mundo de los piratas, pero con la fama que se había creado durante tantos años no la podía borrar de una sola, él y Ash se habían repartido las naves del castaño. Red ahora era capitán del barco gemelo del suyo, el mayor, rebautizado por él como "Gold Sky".

Conforme pasaron los años muchas generaciones fueron llegando y dejando a "La Perla del Mar" pero en sí el Ketchum no veía preocupación alguna. Era uno de los piratas más jóvenes reconocidos en el mar, por lo cual no podía ser tocado por alguien. Aunque, si el había sido capaz de herir a Green, incluso matar, a él le podían hacer algo semejante. Por ello procuraba no ser el típico capitán gilipollas, aunque mantenía en margen su papel de pirata codicioso y buen amante, pero sobre todo bueno con la espada y temido por los contrincantes.

Ahora su actual tripulación eran unos hombres que consiguió en una apuesta planeada, pero no por ello los nuevos decían tener mala suerte. Pero eran cinco en especial, chicos que se adentraron al mundo de la piratería no sólo por ser almas en pena en busca de dinero, si no por la pasión que ser pirata les provocaba en tan solo pensarlo. Sus nombres eran Drew, el Casanova del grupo, pero no por nada uno de los mejores; Paul, quien era el encargado de sobornar a los barcos con grandes botines en alguna fiesta siendo el Maestro del Disfraz; le seguía Black, el estratega de las misiones lejos de su área designada; Gold, el alma del grupo y mujeriego que hablaba antes de actuar y...

* * *

**¿Reviews? 3**


End file.
